Flip's memories
by MajoraMeep
Summary: The journal entries of a solitary scientist who created two androids. Beginning to another story that is in the works.


Flip's Journal Entry #1

February 3 3209

Hey. It's nice to finally write this down. My name's Flip and I'm a roboticist/biologist. I've just created the blueprints for a new prototype android I've decided to call Spectral. Why Spectral? I don't know; genius needs no explanation. I hope to finish the blueprints this week and begin the construction process this month. It'll be hard finding materials since I just moved here to Beach City. It's a small town, but it's quiet and peaceful. Perfect conditions for my creations to explore in. If my creations work, they'd be just like people. If not, I'd have to find the faults with them and fix them or learn to help them live with them. Destroying them is not an option. If my research pans out in the way it should, I could become famous for creating artificial life. My life's work...

Flip's Journal Entry #7

May 14 3209

I've done it! I finished building Spectral and activated it for the first time. It works! It was walking earlier around the lab with no difficulty, observing everything. I tested the hearing; it's perfect. 20-8 vision, fully functional limbs and appendages, even able to speak in coherent sentences. Spectral is perfectly flawless. Right now it's resting while I'm here, writing. Hopefully I can teach Spectral to do things outside its basic programming. Wish me luck!

Flip's Journal Entry #12

September 17 3209

I had a terrible day today. I've teaching Spectral to be their own person, be like humans. It took what I said too literally and tried to mingle with the neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Polowski. They seemed to always be worrying about the "robot apocalypse" and upon seeing Spectral, they flew off the handle. It was out and about, exploring our backyard because all it ever sees is the inside of my lab (remember to clean it). It noticed our neighbor's wife and greeted her with a "Hello there". Mrs. Polowski, who was gardening, screamed loudly. Mr. Polowski came running out of their garage with a chainsaw and tried attacking Spectral. Poor Spectral! I had come outside to see Mr. Polowski tried to sever its head with that machine. Luckily Spectral's skeleton is 75% of a tough alloy I made experimentally. So it caused little to no actual damage to its physical being, but Mr. Polowski went too far. Good thing I intervened before any other damage could be made. I hope Spectral doesn't have any mental scarring from that dirty pig.

Flip's Journal Entry #15

October 31 3209

Spectral's first Halloween! We got invited to Miss Barry's party and I brought Spectral. It was dressed in a costume of their own choosing (I brought them to a costume shop and the employee at the register was either really nice or indifferent to an android in the store.) and I was dressed in my normal "mad scientist" attire. Unfortunately I had spilled some punch on my lab coat earlier that same day, but nobody minded. Everyone was having fun, even Spectral who was now able to digest and looking more human every day. All I need to do is fix up a synthetic skin and other biological functions and voila! They'll be just like a human! Spectral enjoyed the party and was complimented by a lot of people including the Polowskis who didn't recognize the android they tried killing 2 months prior. After the party, I was putting Spectral to bed and they said "Goodnight Father." I was practically glowing. I was more than a creator to them.

Flip's Journal Entry #18

November 20 3209

I decided to make another android; this time as a bodyguard for us and a brother to Spectral. This prototype is R.E.A.B. or Robotic Engineering Assistant and Bodyguard. This guy is in charge of assisting me, protecting us, and being the next artificial being to live. I told Spectral the news and they were happy about a new sibling. Since they are close to their first birthday or technically Creation Day, it's like an early birthday present. I hope to have R.E.A.B. up and functioning in December. Wish me luck!

Flip's Journal Entry #20

December 18 3209

I've become more proficient at this so R.E.A.B. was just as flawless as Spectral, or so it seemed. After moving for the first few minutes, it tested out the extendable arms I installed. Suffice to say, it gave me a reason to clean up the lab. Both of them went outside and explored around the area. R.E.A.B. and Spectral may have been programmed to understand everything, but seeing the sun set for the first time in both of their lives had a profound impact. I was taking the broken glass to the garbage can outside when I glimpsed the two watching the sunset. It was if their minds had been blown. They're definitely my robots: just as quirky as me, but a lot more than just circuits.

Flip's Journal Entry #21

February 3 3210

Can't believe this is the gift Spectral got on her birthday. Mr. Polowski found both of them watching the sunrise on the roof of our house and went completely insane. He phoned the police and told them I was tampering with the laws of nature. Then the completely uncalled for happened. Someone had shot at them. It bounced off R.E.A.B. but Spectral lost it. She freaked and started to run. She jumped off the roof and tried to run away from the house. I chased after her, out of my mind with worry. R.E.A.B. was following like the smart kid he was. We found her on the beach, sobbing. I tried consoling her, but she refused to cooperate. "How can I be like you, if people won't let me?" That was her last sentence before someone threw an explosive at us. It missed R.E.A.B. completely, but hit Spectral dead on. Her central processing unit was destroyed beyond repair and I was hit with a bit of the shrapnel. My left arm is broken, but it'll heal. Spectral is gone. My first creation, my child… Next time I create an android, we'll be far away, away from those lunatic neighbors. I've secured a new house after Mr. Polowski (who threw the explosive, that rat bastard) was arrested for manslaughter or rather android slaughter. While I'm here in the hospital, R.E.A.B. is out moving my equipment to the new house and I hope he can cope with the loss of his sister. I've decided to create her successor who we will train to be stronger and wiser. Hopefully my daughter is safe, wherever androids go to after they "die". Goodbye dear. I'm so sorry that your birthday was terrible. We'll miss you…


End file.
